


A Certain Future

by allthetrek



Series: A Stranding, A Crash Landing [13]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthetrek/pseuds/allthetrek
Summary: Captain Pike and the reader get stranded on a Class L planet. With no guarantee of rescue, they must adapt to life together in their new environment. Eventually, formalities and professional boundaries fall away, leaving room for a more personal connection to flourish.
Relationships: Christopher Pike/Reader
Series: A Stranding, A Crash Landing [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1366048
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	A Certain Future

You rest your forearms on the metal guardrail on the terrace outside of the Starfleet Command administration building, taking in the beautiful day back on Earth. It’s summertime in San Francisco, and the air is pleasantly warm and a bit humid. The manicured grounds of Command HQ sprawl out before you: trees, benches, walkways, exotic plants, and fountains. You’ve finished being questioned by the investigation panel, and now you’re waiting for Chris to finish his session.

It hadn’t been as bad as you’d thought it would be. You just told the truth, and the truth speaks for itself. You were thanked for your excellent service and quick instincts in protecting your captain and your cargo. You left the room feeling relieved, like a weight had been lifted.

Finally, you see Chris emerge from the building, dressed in his formal service uniform, as are you. The smile on his face tells you everything went alright. You greet him verbally, and he surprises you with a peck on the lips. He’s obviously disclosed your relationship to Starfleet.

“What do you say we get out of here?” he asks, and you nod, the rest of the beautiful afternoon free for the two of you to spend together and make plans for your future.

“Lunch?” you ask, feeling the emptiness of your stomach now that your anxieties have left your body.

“There’s a great little bistro not far from here,” Chris suggests, and the two of you make your way down the concrete steps of HQ.

“I think I know the one. Nante’s?” you ask, remembering the place from one of your previous visits here.

“That’s it. Best tiramisu in the quadrant,” he asserts, his hand finding yours as you walk off the Starfleet premises and out into the streets of San Francisco.

“I hope you don’t expect me to share,” you tease him.

“I would never make such an assumption,” he quips back with a smile, and the two of you continue to banter and laugh as you make your way to your destination. Everything you’ve been through has built a strong foundation for your relationship, and now the trials and tribulations of “normal” life could never phase your connection. Your love. Whatever the universe has in store for you, you’ll face it, together.

* THE END *

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who read this story! Any feedback would be welcome; I hope you enjoyed it! <3


End file.
